The Legend of Zelda: A Link Lost in Time
by Master Nenva
Summary: This story takes place after Twilight Princess. Link is back home in Ordon Village, but he misses being a hero. Suddenly, a messenger from Hyrule castle comes, saying that Princess Zelda needs Link. He gratefully comes, only to find out that she has found something bad, but doesn't want him to do anything. Link, being the hero he is, goes anyway and accidentally releases a curse.


I don't own any of the characters or locations in this story. I did invent the names and personalities of some of the soldiers and generals, but I'm just not going to claim any of them. I don't claim to own the name or Legend of Zelda in general. This fanfiction takes place after The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess

A squirrel ran across the ground and up a nearby tree. It perched on a lean branch next to a wooden target, nibbling on an acorn. The wind gently blew, swaying the tree branch slightly. The squirrel just twitched its fuzzy tail and continued to nibble on the acorn.

"HEY! LINK! ARE YOU AWAKE?" A voice suddenly shouted, startling the squirrel. It dropped its nut and scampered farther up the tree, safely out of sight. The source of the sudden noise was the rancher of Ordon Village, a stocky man with copper skin and close cropped hair. He waited a moment, gazing up at the tree house before him. Then he put his hands to his mouth and called again.

"LINK! I NEED A HAND WITH THE GOATS!" He yelled. A horse standing nearby flicked her ears and snorted in annoyance. The rancher glanced at her, then back at the house. There was no response.

"Where has that boy gone to now?" He muttered to himself, scratching his head. The horse tossed her head and neighed.

"Do you know where he is Epona?" The rancher asked with a slight grin on his face. Epona snorted. Then the door to the tree house opened, and a boy stepped out. He had dirty blond hair and pointed ears, one with a blue ring. He was dressed in ordinary everyday clothes, and looked annoyed at having been woken up. He climbed down the ladder until he stood before the rancher.

"There you are! Could you give me a hand with herding the goats? They haven't been listening to me today." The rancher asked.

"The goats?" Link asked.

"Yeah, back at the ranch." Link sighed.

"Sure, give me a minute. I need to get Epona saddled up."

"Great. Thanks Link. I can always count on you, hero of Hyrule, to help out." The rancher turned and walked down the ravine to the village, leaving Link and Epona alone. Link sighed again, and then went back inside to retrieve Epona's saddle. The house was slightly crowded, but not so much as to make it seem stuffed. As Link reached for the saddle, which was hanging from a hook by the door, he saw a wooden chest. His eyes stayed there a moment, his hand unmoving. Then he changed direction and knelt by the chest. He pulled it open carefully, as if it was made of dust.

Inside, there was a neatly folded green tunic and hat. Link gently pulled it out, rubbing a hand over the fabric. Then he reached back into the chest, pulling out a sword with a blue hilt. He pulled the sword slightly out of its sheath, admiring the triforce inlaid in the blade. It matched the triforce on his hand. The triforce of courage. Link put the sword back in its sheath and reached into the chest again. This time he pulled out a metal shield, painted blue and inlaid with the Hylian family crest. Placing the shield and sword on the floor, Link reached into the chest a final time and withdrew a bow and quiver. The chest brought back so many memories. Memories of turning into a wolf, retrieving tears of light, fighting monsters, and defeating Ganandorf. Link suddenly wished he could put on the hero's garb, take his sword in hand and defend Hyrule again. It had felt good to be needed, to hold the fate of the nation in his hands. But instead, he put the items back in the chest and closed the lid, taking Epona's saddle with him instead.

"Ready to go round up some goats?" He asked Epona, saddling her up. He rubbed her neck lovingly, then climbed on her back and guided her into Ordon Village.


End file.
